


Date Night . . . with Toys

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playtime is important for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night . . . with Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeddyRadiator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/gifts).



> Written in response to [teddyradiator](http://teddyradiator.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of _Severus/Hermione: afterglow, surrender_.

"You shall not defea—"

_Foomfh!_

"Noooooo!"

_Zzzzip!_

"Ahahahahaha! Is that all you—"

_FOOMFH!_

"Sweet Merlin's knickers!"

"Do you surrender?"

"Never, er, I mean, _nevah_!"

_Reeeeeeeeearchplpht!_

~*~

Hermione started as purple goo erupted from one of Harry's Fake-a-Spells. "Perhaps asking him to sit wasn't the—"

"Best idea ever? The children love those toys." 

" _They_ do?"

Severus turned. "You look lovely."

"And you, dejected. Go pla—Severus! Use the door."

"Yes, of—"

"And Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"You can play now, but I want serious afterglow upon our return. Deal?"

The grin no one but Hermione ever saw crossed Severus' face. "Best. Date. Night. Evah!"


End file.
